Hoshikuzu: Stardust
by dsimpleton
Summary: She is a princess who is born with grace & beauty. When the evil fairy places a curse upon her, she is sent away until her 16th birthday. He is a prince who longs to be free from royals. They meet & fell in love. Sleeping beauty retold w twists. AU. Fluff
1. Underworld

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. :)

* * *

(Cloud's POV) 

I looked around the empty-twisted hallways of Hades' domain. I always hated walking around in the underworld...all these faint moans and floating spirits made me feel uneasy. I stopped dead on my tracks as a curvy-brunette woman approached me. "What do you want?" I said. She smirked and wrapped her her bony arms across her chest. "His-deadliness wants a little chat with you, Romeo." I rolled my eyes and walked right past her. Though she was my only companion around here...I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone not even my so-called master, Hades. Sometimes I even wonder if my sacriface was worth it but...

_"Just hang in there. Someday we'll look back at these hard times and laugh."_

That's what she once said to me. Everytime when I think about her...my cold heart is filled with warmth and love. Something I will never recieve once I offer my whole being to darkness but in the light...I will always recieve it. Can I handle the light? I don't know...

"Okay, Romeo, I think it's time that you wake up." I shook my head and saw that Meg's face was 3 inches away from mine. I grunted disgustingly and backed away from a safe distance. "I didn't know I was that close to you." I said while looking the other direction. Meg smiled and patted me on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Romeo. So tell me...were you thinking about Aerith just now?" I turned to look at her. She took my sudden reaction as a 'yes' and started giggling. "She's one lucky girl, you know. She has someone who really cares for her." Meg's eyes saddened as she looked at the gate dividing the underworld with the colosieum. "When will you think you'll be joining her?"

I didn't answer. I don't really exactly know when I'll be able to see Aerith.

_"Wow! I'm really looking forward to it! Let's ride the airship together, okay? Promise, promise me!"_

"I promised her that I would take her on an airship one day..." I whispered. "...she's looking forward to it."

Meg sighed. "The sooner the better. I think she waited enough." She said sadly and led me up the colosieum stairs.

Half-way up the stairs; Hades appeared and took me away from Meg. He ordered her to return to the underworld and stay there. She agreed and I was left alone with the lord of the underworld himself. "Getting a little close with Nutmeg aren't we?" He pointed out.

"No. Don't even think anything is going on between me and her."

Hades' eyebrows shot up. "Oh my bad." He held out his hand and made a ball of gas appear with Aerith's face smiling at me. "I forgot that you're still head-over-heels in love with this cheeky-poo." I swallowed hard seeing Aerith's beautiful face in front of me again. Hades took my reaction as an opportunity and gripped my shoulder with his bony hand. "I heard your little conversation with Nutmeg. All you want is to be with your cheeky-poo, don't you? Well, Spikey, I can fulfill that wish for you."

"Where is this going?"

Hades rubbed his temple and smiled. "No-where. I'm just in a giving mood."

I gave Hades an annoyed look. He stiffened and stepped back to a safe distance. I continued my way to the colosieum gates without looking back at that gloomy bastard behind me. I know he's up to something and I don't want to be part of his little plan...it'll just get me into a bigger debt. But then again... "Let me think about it." With that I closed the colosieum gate behind me. Hades rolled his eyes and cursed under his breath. He hated it when I uttered those 5 words to him; he's not one of those patient-kind of people. When he heard the whizzing sound of a gummi-ship, he hid behind a column and saw the little pest Maleficent told him to get rid of. "Speak of the devil." He whispered to himself.

* * *

Author's notes: Well that was the first chapter. I hope it made sense. :P I was kind of in a hurry since I was only allowed a certain amount of time on the computer. 


	2. Confrontation

This is the chapter where things get a little interesting! Enjoy!

* * *

(Sora's POV) 

Whoa. Was my first impression of this world. It's really different compared to Traverse Town and Wonderland. I glanced over to Donald and Goofy who were still intrigued of the huge statues looming over the colosieum doorway. I opened the stone door and found myself inside an empty lobby with a satyr writing greek-symbols on a chalkboard.

"Uh...excuse me...is this--" I was cut short when he threw a piece of chalk at Goofy; who responsed with a grunt.

"You're late. Go over there and push that pedestal out the way. I gotta get this place ready for the games." He said without looking back.

I walked towards the stone pedestal and studied it for a second. Can I push this all by myself? I turned to Donald who had his wings on his waist and tapping his foot uneasily on the concrete floor. "You're thinking of doing some cleaning for him?" I glared at him and starting pushing the stone pedestal. I tried and tried but it was way too heavy! "It's way too heavy! How can you make someone lift something that weighs a ton!" I screamed at the satyr who turned around and pointed his small finger at me. He frowned a bit and brought his finger down. "Oops. Wrong guy. What are you kids doing here? This place is for heroes only!"

"But yer lookin' at a real hero. Sora, here, is the chosen wielder of the keyblade." Goofy stated.

The satyr's eyes widened and then he started bursting with laughter. "A hero?! That runt?! Hahaha!"

I felt a sudden urge of anger rush through my head. "What's so funny! I've fought a bunch of monsters!" I bellowed.

The satyr stopped laughing and stepped on top of the pedestal to get to my level. "2-words: You guys ain't heroes!"

Donald stuck out his out and led me out of the colosieum. I've never felt so humilated before...it was so embarrassing. The next time I see that no-good, ugly goat; I'm gonna... "Rather stubborn old goat wouldn't you say?" I heard a voice say to us. I turned around and saw a gloomy person walking slowly towards us. He had pale-blue-ish skin and instead of hair he had flames coming out of his head. I backed away from him a little but found myself under his grasp. "Who are you?" Donald managed to say.

"Hades. Lord of the dead. Hi, how you doing?!" He said while outstretching his hand for a handshake from me.

I didn't answer but I did try to wiggle my way out of his grasp though. But when I saw him make a piece of paper appear from no-where, I was rather impressed. "A pass?!" Hades smiled and started walking towards the colosieum. "It's all yours. I'm pulling for you, little shorty."

I watched Hades disappear with a click of his fingers. "Hmm. I wonder why he gave it to us just like that?" Donald smirked at me and pointed his wand towards the colosieum. "Who cares. Let's show that goat that we're really made of." Goofy did his famous 'hyuck' laugh and marched after Donald. The satyr crossed his arms and gave us a feral glare when we stepped inside the lobby. "You guys don't give up do you? Didn't I just tell you that--" I flashed the pass towards his face and his stood in silence. "Where'd you get this?" I smiled at him and placed my hands behind my back. "So you gonna let us fight or not?" The satyr let out a heavy sigh and started leading us towards the stage. "Call me Phil."

Phil trained us for 2 hours and 45 minutes to get us ready for the last battle. After the semi-final match, a spikey-blonde guy came out of the lobby and started walking towards the stage. Our eyes met and we stared at eachother for quite a minute. For some odd reason...I felt an invisible connection between us. As if we knew eachother a long time ago. He cocked his head back to his front and walked towards the other exit of the colosieum. "Something tells me, he's gonna be tough to beat." I heard Phil say.

"Yeah. Maybe."

* * *

(Cloud's POV) 

When I started walking towards the colosieum stage I noticed a group of odd-looking animals and a young-boy holding a big key. I rolled my eyes and continued my way to the other side of the colosieum. But when that boy started staring hard at me, something in my heart caused me to stare right back. He had the same color eyes as mine but his was filled with courage and determination like Aerith's. His hair was similar to mine as well but instead of a chocobo-blonde, he had a chesnut brown shade. Could he be---?

_"The planet told me that something precious will be taken away from us. I wonder what it could be?"_

No. It's not possible. He died along with Aerith those many years ago. I doubt Hades brought him back to the world of the living too.

* * *

(Sora's POV) 

The last match. I can't say how much I'm nervous right now. I'm facing against that spikey-blonde dude I saw eariler and when I look at that big sword of his...my bony knees start wobbling by themselves. "I'm r-r-ready..." I blurted out. At the sound of Phil's whistle, he came towards me at lightning speed. I managed to dodge it but Donald and Goofy took a direct hit; stars started appearing above their heads. "No way!" I screamed as I blocked his swing with the keyblade. He pulled back his sword and jumped high in the air. "This is it." He slammed his sword back on the ground and tremours started forming around my feet. I felt a surge of pain throughout my whole body and couldn't recover. I guess this is the end for me. Watching from the stands I saw Hades have an anxious look on his face. "What're you waiting for, Cloud! Finish him!" Cloud let out a heavy sigh and lifted his sword above his head. I waited for the pain of his metal to hit me but it never came...I stared up and saw the look of guilt in his eyes.

"I can't." He said softly.

Then a large paw came down and stomped on Cloud. I gasped at the large three-headed-dog in front of me. "Cloud!"

"Forgot to mention one little thing. Accidents happen." With a click of his fingers he disappeared once again. I stared warily at the unconsisious Cloud under Cerberus' paw. "I gotta help Cloud!" I lunged forward but was stopped as Hercules tried distracting Cerberus away from me. "Help Cloud!" I shouted at Hercules. He nodded and turned to Phil. "Get them outta here!"

No. I wasn't gonna run away. I threw my keyblade at Cerberus and got a good shot at one of the heads. "I'll take it from here." Donald and Goofy were right behind me casting magic and spinning attacks. After a good hour or so we finally defeated Cerberus. It wined as Donald used one of the heads as a trampoline. "Bad, doggy! Bad, bad, bad!" He quacked. Everyone laughed and we got promoted as 'junior heroes' after Hercules' lecture about being a true hero. "Hey...where's Cloud?" I asked politely.

"He's outside. I guess he feels pretty bad about what happened."

I waved goodbye to Hercules and Phil and dashed out to see Cloud. I didn't know why I was so worried about him. I mean...he did try to finish me off at the tornament. But I couldn't hate him for it...my heart didn't let me. It was so strange.

* * *

Author's notes: Sorry I had to skip some scenes but I like how it's coming along though. This is where chapter 2 ends. Sorry but I want the next chapter to have all the spoilers! So be aware of chapter 3! It's THE chapter not to miss. I'll be working on it so keep on coming back. Reviews! Oh how I love reviews!


	3. Aftermath

**Author's Note:** My story has added a new plot. Sleeping Beauty really affected me so I thought hey, why not let Sora see the world full of faires and dragons! Whee! Well this chapter is the conversation between Cloud & Sora. It also contains Aerith's short POV. I know a lot of you readers want to see more of Aerith's POV but trust me...you'll read more of her later. Most possibly in the middle 4th chapter. Well hope you'll enjoy chapter 3:)

* * *

(Cloud's POV) 

I don't know why I couldn't finish Sora off. Something in my heart stopped me from bringing my sword down...

_"Cloud...don't..."_

I felt my heart skip a beat as I saw Aerith wrapping her arms protectively around Sora. She turned her head back to stare at me with those sparkling-emerald eyes. I opened my mouth to utter some words but to no avail. Aerith smiled but it wasn't the usual happy grin...it was sadder. I dropped my sword and ran to her; wrapping my strong arms around her slender body. She in the other hand still held Sora and looked at me with saddened pools of emerald.

_"Don't you see...he is the precious person that the Planet took away." _

Shock filled my head. I pulled away from Aerith and ran my hands through my spikey-hair. "...i-it's not possible..." I mumbled. I looked at the unconsious boy and stared back at Aerith. "How can it be...d-didn't he-"

Aerith placed a finger on my lips and shook her head.

_"I didn't let him...I couldn't..."_

I reached over to caress her cheek but my hand went right through her saddened face. I looked around and saw that everything around me was disappearing! The next thing I noticed was Hades screaming from the sideline and that stupid three-headed creature nailing me down to the fucking floor. I blacked out after that; letting the conversation between me and Aerith fill my thoughts.

* * *

(Sora's POV) 

I could tell that Cloud was bummed out. He wouldn't look me in the eyes when I stopped in front of him. "Are you okay?" I asked.

He looked up. "Yeah."

"So why'd you go along with him anyway?"

He looked up. "I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help..." I felt a sudden jolt as he stared into my eyes. "I thought I could exploit the power of darkness but it back-fired. I fell into darkness and couldn't find the light."

So he really wasn't a bad-guy after all. Cloud just wanted to find the 'light' or whatever that is...it looks like it's very important to him. I knew how he felt; I was the same way when Riku and Kairi disappeared. "Don't worry. You'll find it... I'm searching, too."

He squinted his eyes and smiled; a little. "For your light?"

I nodded. Even though I didn't know exactly what my light was. I guess a little-white-lie couldn't hurt.

Cloud walked slowly towards me and handed me a small-blue-stone. "Don't lose sight of it." Then he started walking back to the colosieum. I looked at the stone and the sudden emotion of happiness filled me. I felt like a little-5-year-old...it was embarrassing but at the same time I didn't care. "How about a rematch sometime? Fair and square, no dark powers involved!" I blurted out. Cloud turned around and gave me a small smirk. "I think I'll pass." He said as he ran his fingers in his spikey-blonde-hair.

I couldn't help but smile. Having that conversation with Cloud really made me happy; though we didn't talk much...to me it felt like a father-son moment. Haha. What am I talking about? Me and Cloud...father and son?! That's a good one!

* * *

(Aerith's POV) 

Traverse town sure became quiet after Sora left. We don't usually get that much excitement except for the heartless, of course. Looking out my bedroom window I watched the stars twinkle before me...each one with their own unqiue sparkle and light. I sighed in contenment and rested my head on my arm.

"I wonder when my star would come of out hiding and start twinkling before me." I whispered to myself.

A loud crash suddenly filled my room. I turned around; surprised by the noise and prephared to use some magic to defend myself. But instead of the occasional heartless, it was a young ninja with short-ebony hair. I sighed and smiled at my little visitor. "Yuffie-chan, wouldn't it be easier to knock on my door?"

She grinned and slumped down on my bed. "Nah. Besides it's kinda fun scary the hell outta you!"

I shook my head and resumed my postion on the window sill. Yuffie stared at me with her big-brown-eyes then from the corner of my eye I saw her snicker. "You must be thinking of you-know-who! Am I right?!" She joked. I turned around and laughed with her. "Funny...how'd you know?!" I replied sarcastictly. It is true that I was thinking about 'him' though...he's always in my thoughts. There hasn't been a day in my life where I haven't thought about him. I looked out the window again and looked at the Traverse Town gates. "I wonder when him and Sora will be coming back." I said softly.

Yuffie jerked her head up. "Wait a minute! When did Sora get in this conversation?"

I gasped softly and tried to hide my sudden blushing. Yuffie started straight into my eyes without blinking and noticed that my pupils were dilating. "You're hiding something from me. I can tell, ya know!" I forced smiled and tried my best to keep the redness of my cheeks to a minimum. Yuffie spoke again, "omfg! Aerith-san, are you a shotcom?"

A shotcom? Me? I started laughing heartily along with Yuffie. I guess it's alright letting her think that for now. At least she doesn't know yet...that's all that matters.

_"Cloud...I have something I want to tell you. Something that'll change our lives, forever."_

* * *

Author's Notes: Well yeah, you're probably wondering what a shotcom is...am I right?! Well it's a saying in Asia where an older woman likes younger men (think of it like a Lolita) I guess...haha to tell you the truth I have really no-idea what I'm talking about. I'm not all that good in explaining asian slang. :P Chapter 4 will be coming up soon. Oh thank you for the reviews! 


	4. Once upon a dream

Oh whee! Chapter 4 is up and going! I'm like addicted to writing my story. Dunno why...I guess it's coz I'm getting so many reviews! Thank you all:D

* * *

(Sora's POV) 

Argh...I looked at the hand mirror Donald handed me a minute ago. Oh crap...I look like **crap**! I never knew I had motion sickness; never had it before. Here, I thought that this gummi ship was cool...I think I better rethink that.

"Sora, look!" Donald quacked.

I glanced over to where Donald was pointing one of his feathery fingers. "Oh, no." It was a black hole and looking at it spin slowly made me feel even worse. Goofy patted me in the back and said that it was a portal to another world. Donald sighed and pressed the 'zoom' button in front of him. "Sorry, Sora but this is gonna be a bumpy ride. Don't puke on the leather seats!" With that I felt another crash of nausiousness. The gummi ship was spinning uncontrollably inside the black hole. I tried my best to hold my sickness in but it backfired. I ran towards the bathroom; tripping on appliances on the way and hurled right inside the bowl. Argh...this world better be worth it.

I came out the bathroom feeling a little better but when I looked out the window of the gummi ship I saw the world of "Once upon a Dream". The world where Maleficent once resided and took over; according to Chip and Dale. "Hmm...so I guess this is where we'll fight the old witch, eh?" I said to myself. Donald and Goofy gave me their usual puzzled faces. "You got to be kidding? We don't have a chance against Maleficent." Donald glanced over to Goofy. "Yeah. Leon told us that she's the heartless's leader, remember?" Goofy noted. I frowned, I couldn't believe these guys are scared of some evil fairy...I mean sure she's the leader of the heartless but she's nothing more than an overgrown bat with devil horns. "I'm not scared." I pressed the 'land' button abrubtly. The gummi ship hovered for a moment then immediately dropped down like a roller coaster.

_"When you wake up, Sora, you'll find out more about your past. You'll find out why you're the keyblade master...my son."_

My eyes popped open as I heard the words: 'my son'. I looked around trying to find out where that voice was coming from. "Mom?!" I shouted.

Donald and Goofy appeared a moment later, looking like forest animals. "Whoa. What happened to us?" I said while checking out my new look; a brown bunny-rabbit with spikey-unrulely hair. Goofy and Donald giggled as I shook my little cotton-tail. Though I wasn't expecting to change my appearence in this world...being a bunny was pretty cool. I still could wield the keyblade but instead of holding it in my hands...I mean paws...I had to hold it with my mouth.

"Sora, how come we heard you cry out for your mom just a minute ago?" Goofy pointed out.

I was so into my new appearence that I forgot that I heard a voice calling me her 'son'. It was weird since my mom doesn't sound anything like that voice. "Dunno. I heard a voice...a girl's voice and she called me her son. It was really strange. She didn't sound anything like my mom but--" I stopped as I heard faint singing echoing in the forest where we resided. "...listen..." I added. Donald and Goofy listened carefully and they too, heard the faint singing. "Gawrsh. Whoever's singing has an awfully pretty voice." Goofy commented. "Let's go see who it is." Donald insisted. He flew away without a second thought; leaving me and Goofy trailing behind him.

As we got deeper into the forest, the singing was echoing clearer into my ears. It was so beautiful...like an angel's lullaby. Goofy was so entraced by the singing that he accidently pushed me into a bush without even knowing about it. After screaming at Goofy, I made my way out of the bush; wiping off some dirt and leaves that lingered on my chesnut-brown fur. As I looked up I saw a girl picking flowers and singing with a group of animals that crowded around her. For some odd reason, I swear I seen her somewhere before. But where? Her long chesnut-brown-hair flowed through the wind as she made her way through each of the blossom-filled bushes and trees. Her lips were as red as a rose and when she opened them, it rang of the same angelic voice that we were trying to find.

* * *

(Flower girl's POV) 

_"I wonder...I wonder...I wonder why each little bird has a someone...to sing to, sweet things to...a gay little lark melody..."_

I took out my favorite pink ribbon from my wicker basket and took off my hood; placing it on a tree stump. I gave two birds my ribbon and they tied it to a small amount of my hair. I obvisiously thanked them and continued with my singing.

_"I wonder...I wonder...I wonder if my heart keeps singing...will my song go winging? To someone...who'll find me and bring back a love song...to me..."_.

I looked at the beautiful scenery before me. A white castle standing proudly on the hightest hill with little cottages surrounding it. "Isn't it beautiful? Someday I will be able to visit it and meet new people" I stopped and turned to my friends. "...probably even meet him."

I giggled as I saw the funny, facial expressions of my friends. "Didn't I mention him once before?" They all shook their heads.

"Okay then...I'll have to explain just " I placed my basket full of flowers on the ground and grabbed, friend owl. "I'm not really supposed to speak with strangers but we've meet before." I giggled and started dancing with him.

_"I know you, I walked with you once a upon a dream. _

_I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam. _

_Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem._

_But if I know you, I know what you do._

_You love me at once, the way you did once a upon a dream..."_

I noticed an adorable brown-bunny and waltz towards him. I heard him yelp when I picked him up. I giggled and placed a finger on his nose. "Don't be scared. I won't hurt you."

_"But if I know you, I know what you do._

_You love me at once---"_

"The way you did once a upon a dream..." the brown-bunny finished.

I looked at him for a moment; his adorable face beaming at me. He seemed harmless enough but how can animal talk? I lowered him down gently and started muzzling his spikey hair on his head. "Mister bunny...tell me. How is it that you can talk?" I asked politely.

He shrugged his shoulders. "If I tell you, you wouldn't believe me anyway." He replied.

"Really?" I placed my hands on my waist and sniggered. "Try me, Mister Bunny."

Mister Bunny bounced his way towards me and placed his little paws on my one of my knees. He looked at me with his big-blue eyes and smiled. "It's Sora and no, I'd rather not. I'll get in trouble with Goofy and Donald." He pointed to a white duck and a green turtle with buck teeth. "I'm not really supposed to reveal secrets to strangers."

I raised an eyebrow. Was he mocking me? Well if he wants to play games I guess I could play too. I snaked my arms around his stout body and lifted him up so he was only inches away from my face. "Oh really? But I thought we met once a upon a dream..." I kissed his nose before he could say anything.

Sparks of blue lights started emitting from Sora's body. I lowered him once more on the ground and scooted away from him a good distance away. My forest friends got in front of me protectively and urged me to run. But I couldn't...instead I heard a cold voice in my head and then...my world turned black.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Figured out who the flower girl is? Well keep that thought till Chapter 5. The plot thickens and yes, our blonde prince will appear as well. :) Look for it!


	5. The Prophecy

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the slight delay on this chapter. I had to make this one extra special since well this will be the longest chapter so far The appearence of Cloud, Jenova, and well you get the picture. I'm glad a lot of people are enjoying Hoshikuzu. I'll try my best to keep updating every couple days...if not every weekend. Thanks (again) for all of the reviews too. It's nice to see comments from people who enjoy reading it. lol.

* * *

(Sora's POV) 

Blue lights. It was the only thing I could see around me. No sign of Donald, Goofy or the flower girl. I watched as my paws started turning back to hands and my height altering back to my normal size. I'm human again. But I was all alone with nothing but...a castle?!

As the blue lights started to fade, a white castle stood tall before me. People poured out of the castle gates screaming, "hail to the princess!" Getting past them was easy enough though...my body just went right through them as if I was some kind of ghost. When I reached the castle throne, I saw the most unlikely person sitting on the king's throne.

"Sephiroth?!" I muttered, not caring if anyone could hear. Not that it mattered anyway, they were too preoccupied looking at the infant girl that slept in Sephiroth's arms.

Suddenly, a trumpet blew. "Hail to King Vincent and Prince Cloud." The herald announced.

"Cloud?! Prince Cloud?"

I stared at the miniture version of Cloud and knew for an instant that was him. The spikey, chocobo-blonde hair and sapphire-blue eyes gives him away. I then turned to the much older man that stood beside him. He was thin and tall with black hair that reached his shoulders and red eyes that matched his red cloak. He didn't look like Cloud at all.

Sephiroth beamed at the sight of his friend and his young son. He handed the infant to his beautiful queen and exchanged a warm glance to King Vincent. "Vincent, I have long dreamed that our kingdoms would unite into one," Sephiroth said. "If my daughter marries your son, my dream will come to pass." King Vincent smiled. "My dear Lucrecia said the exact same thing before she passed. In honor for my deceased queen, I agree to let our children marry," he said. "Let us decree it, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth and King Vincent immediately told the herald to announce the royal proclamation of marriage. The herald climbed the tower next to the courtyard and steeped to the window. The townspeople below grew silent. "Hear ye! Hear ye!" He shouted. "Their Majesties King Sephiroth and King Vincent hereby announce the betrothal of our beloved Princess and Prince Cloud!"

The thunderous roar of happiness echoed through the throne room.

I don't believe it. Sephiroth out of all people...was actually nice. He wasn't all like that at our brief introduction inside the colosieum lobby. Even though he didn't say anything to me, I sensed a great malevolence in him. After signing in, I remember Phil told him that he'd be in the Platimum match with all the unbeatable challengers. He was definately someone that resided in darkness...but this Spehiroth was kind and proper, the complete opposite.

Slowly Cloud went to the cradle, where the Princess lay. I ran to his side and watched him peek inside and saw a red-cheeked baby. Her eyes were shut and her tiny hands clenched into fists.

Cloud's lip curled in disgust. "Father, this is my future wife? A baby?"

King Vincent glared at his son. Cloud gulped and ran to his father's side; giving him a small pout.

Another trumpet blasted in the throne room and the herald made another announcement. "Their most honored and exalted excellencies, the three good fairies: Mistress Yuna, Mistress Rikku and Mistress Paine!"

A beam of light shimmered down through the window. In that light were three tiny sparkles. I stared in awe as the sparkles slowly grew into shapes of three, beautiful fairies. The same sparkling effect that helped me get my original form back. I watched as the fairies floated lightly to the cradle and peeked inside. The blonde fairy cooed with delight and called the baby "cutie-pie" and "apple dumblings." The silver-haired fairy hit her companion across the head, annoyingly. "Shut it, Rikku. She's a baby, not sweeties!" She said in a low-deep voice. "I know that, you meanie!" Rikku shouted,

Then, remembering where they were, they stopped bickering and rushed over to Sephiroth and his queen.

"Your Majesties," The brunette fairy announced, "each of us the child may bless, with a single gift-no more, no less."

She stepped to the cradle, waved her staff in a circle, and said, "Little Princess, I'm Yuna and my gift shall be the gift of beauty."

With a flick of her staff, she chanted,

_"One gift, beauty rare,_

_Crests of chestnut in her hair._

_Lips that shame the red, red rose;_

_She'll walk in springtime wherever she goes..."_

My eyes spread as the same brightly-colored lights that appeared around me, swirled together high above the cradle. Spinning round and round, they transformed into pink flowers and fell gently around the baby princess.

Then Rikku stepped forward, waved her two blades together and said, "Hey there, toots, I'm Rikku and my gift shall be the gift of song."

With a loud clash, she grinded her blades together and chanted,

_"One gift, the gift of song._

_Melody her whole life long..._

_The nightingale her troubadour._

_Bringing his sweet serenade into your door..."_

A bright whirl of colors appeared again. Inside it, a magical image of a girl and a castle appeared. On the girl's finger was a nightingale, singing sweetly.

At last it was the silver-haired fairy's turn. She hovered above the cradle and lifted her sword and said, "I'm Paine and my gift shall be the--"

She stopped as a loud clash of lightning echoed through the throne room and a dark figure appeared in flames--the figure of a tall, narrow woman shrouded in black. She had long silver hair and a single-bat-wing on her back. Her hard face was calm, but her eyes burned with fury. She stared around the court, finally fixing her gaze on the king. "Dammit, it's Jenova!" Paine whispered and she held her sword, ready to strike. "Ooh poopie! What does she want now?!" Rikku whispered back. "Shhh!" Yuna warned.

Jenova's voice was smooth and low, but it was filled with coldness. "Well, quite the glittering assemblage, King Sephiroth," she bagan, her eyes wandering around the room. "Royalty, nobility, the gentry and...even the rabble." Her lips curled into a sinister smile as she saw the three fairies.

Paine grinded her teeth. "That's it!" She shouted as she lunged forward. But Yuna and Rikku grabbed her arm and pulled her back before she swung her sword at Jenova. "Paine! Calm your butt down!" Rikku cried.

"I felt quite distressed at not recieving an invitation," Jenova continued.

Paine struggled out of her companions's hold and spat, "You weren't wanted!"

"Not want--?" Jenova began with a look of surprise. "Oh dear, what an awkward situation. I had hope it was due to some oversight. Well in that case, I'd best be on my way." With that she turned to leave; her one wing starting to flutter.

The Queen slowly moved away from her husband's protective arms and spoke up. "And you're not offended, your Excellency?"

Jenova raised an eyebrow. "Why no, Queen Ifalna," she said, turning around. "And to show I bear no ill will, I, too shall bestow a gift on the child."

I watched in horror as she loomed above the cradle. The three fairies crowded around it, trying to protect the baby but Jenova sent a stopaga spell on them to prevent any interruptions. I ran towards the cradle but was bounced back as I hit an invisible barrier, causing my lip to bleed. I watched as Jenova's face grew dark with hate and made a dark ball appear from her hands. "Listen well all of you!" She bellowed. "The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But before the sun raises on her sixteenth birthday, she shall be stabbed by my blade and die!" As she spoke, the ball shone brightly and revealed an image of a young woman getting stabbed in the back by Jenova's sword. It's blade slowly unseething from her body and glistening in her blood.

"Oh no!" Queen Ifalna cried out. She ran to the cradle, lifted her tiny infant and held her tightly.

Jenova threw back her head and cackled hysterically.

Sephiroth grabbed his sword and swung it at Jenova. "No, you won't!"

As Sephiroth swung his sword violently towards her, silver flames shot up all around her. "Stand back, you fool!" She commanded. Sephiroth protected his face with his arm and when the intense heat withered...Jenova was no-where to be found. King Vincent held a frightened Cloud in his arms...his cries ringing in people's ear. I clenched my fists feeling so much anger and guilt for not stopping that witch from cursing the princess. I glanced over to Queen Ifalna who's face was covered in tears, obvisiously frightened for her daughter. Sephiroth walked over to his queen and wrapped his arm around her. Yuna who hovered beside them softly said. "Don't despair, your Majesties. Paine still has her gift to give."

"Can she undo this awful curse?" Sephiroth asked.

Paine snorted. "Psh. I wish, your Majesty, but it's impossible. Her magic is too powerful."

"But she can help!" Rikku added, pushing Paine towards the cradle.

"But...but..." Paine protested.

"You can doey-do it!" Rikku cheered. Yuna nodded in agreement. "Just do your best, Paine."

Paine sighed defeatingly and held out her sword. "Okay, if you say so."

With a slash of her sword, a silver light hovered the princess's cradle. She started to chant as the light broke into a thousand smaller ones around the baby.

_"Sweet princess, if through this wicked witch's trick_

_A blade should your blood prick,_

_A ray of hope there still may be _

_In this gift I give to thee._

_Not in death, but just in sleep_

_The fateful prophecy you'll keep,_

_And from this slumber you shall wake_

_When true love's kiss the spell shall break..."_

Yuna and Rikku rushed over to Paine and hugged her tightly. "Ooh whee, Paine! That spell was terrificistic! It'll definately help out Princess...princess..." Rikku scratched her head and turned to Sephiroth and Queen Ifalna. "What is the princess's name, anyway?" She asked, her green eyes sparkling with curiousity.

Queen Ifalna smiled. "Her name is Aerith. Named after the cetrean word for sunshine." She said softly.

My eyes opened wide as I heard the Queen mention the princess's name. Could that baby be the same Aerith I met in Traverse Town a week ago? But if Aerith's the princess of this world what's so doing in Traverse Town? This whole ordeal is making me really confused. Not only do I have to find Riku and Kairi, lock all the keyholes, and find Alice...I have to figure out my exact purpose in this world.

I looked around the throne room and noticed that blue orbs of light started to surround me again. By the time I closed my eyes and opened them again I found myself in the woods where I met the flower girl. I rushed around trying to find Goofy and Donald. I had to tell them what I just saw and see what we can do to help. But instead of my loyal companions I found the spikey-haired prince, himself.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **So what do you guys think so far? I hope you guys liked it. So far this is my favorite chapter. Hehehe. Kinda twisted Sephiroth to be good this time. I don't wanna make him bad like the other stories. I want mine to be as unique as possible. As for Jenova...well I can't stand her...erm...it. Whatever she was I never liked her in Final Fantasy VII. Sniff She made Sephiroth evil! Err! But yeah make sure to watch for chapter 6. It's a very important chapter. The couple will finally meet. :) Something too good to miss. Cloud and Aerith singing! Whee! 


	6. Remembering her

**A/N:** I'm sorry to those who loved the chapters 6 through 8 but after reading it over...I decided to delete them :(  
Ohmygawrsh I am truly sorry but I felt that through those chapters, my main plot of the story was lacking...I wanted the story to keep you guessing and wanting to read more. This was my very first-story and I wanted it to be more special than my others. I've decided to start over and continue updating as much as I can. :) Thank you for your reviews and please...if you have questions or comments, don't hesitate to write. :D Oh and no flames please.

* * *

(Sora's POV) 

I immediately hid behind a nearby bush, hoping that his royal-highness wouldn't notice me. It still flustered me that a person like Cloud could be a prince...he didn't seem like royalty when I fought him in the Colosseum. But then again...I knew nothing of Cloud. As I continued to lay still in the bushes, I caught the sight of an unfamiliar person appearing before Cloud in a red cloak. From the look of it, the person seemed to be a girl since she only reached up to Cloud's shoulders and her figure was slightly frail. Cloud looked at the cloaked person with devious eyes; the same stare that caused me to chicken out in the Colosseum.

"What are you doing here?" He asked sternly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I could ask you the same question, your highness."

Cloud huffed and grabbed the girl from the neck of her cloak. "Who sent you? Did my father--" He paused as she placed her index finger on his lips.

"Nope. No-one sent me." She replied, grabbing his arm and struggling out of his strong grip. "Let me go, will ya?!"

Cloud lowered her down slowly, maybe she really wasn't one of his father's subjects but he just had to make sure. Without hesitation, he grabbed the hem of her hood and pulled it down. I gasped in shock as I noticed who the girl was. "Yuffie?!" I shouted, forgetting that I just gave out my cover. Cloud narrowed his eyes to my direction, he looked madder than ever. "Who the hell are you?" I hastily covered my mouth and began to run but Yuffie caught me off guard, pinning me against a tree with those razor things she always carries around. "You runt! How do you know me?!" She screamed.

I gulped. How was I ever going to explain to this to her? _'I knew you because we met before in a different world!_' I can't tell her that! She'll be even more suspicious of me!

Yufffie shook me vigorously. "Hello...are you deaf? Didn't you hear me?" She continued to shake me, till my stomach felt like jello. Cloud saw that I was close to puking on her and decided to pull her off of me. Yuffie yanked herself off of his grip and glared at him. "What was that for?" She shouted, straightening her wrinkled cloak.

"I'm not going to let you torture a kid like that."

Yuffie scoffed. "Nani?! But you did the same to me, you jerk!"

I watched Cloud carefully take off the razor things that was pinning me to the tree. He ignored the ninja behind him, who was calling him all these names. This Yuffie was way different than the one I'm used to in Traverse Town, this Yuffie seemed meaner and more aggressive. I have to remind myself that I shouldn't get her mad or she'll throw those things again...not something I want to experience twice.

"Sora?" A voice spoke from behind one of the trees. At first I thought it was Yuffie but when I glanced at her, she looked more confused than I did. My eyes scanned the terrain like a hawk's. '_Who was calling me?'_ And then out of nowhere, I noticed the flower girl sticking her head out from one of the trees. "It is you!" She squealed.

Within one second, the flower girl wrapped her slender arms around me. It was a very awkward feeling but at the same time, I didn't want it to end. It was like being held into a mother's loving arms and having all her emotions wash over me. My mother used to always hug me but it was nothing compared to this. '_What am I saying_?' I pulled myself away from the flower girl and tried my best to hide the redness that appeared on my cheeks.

"You're blushing." The flower girl said in singsong. "Kawaii!"

Yuffie roared in anger and glared malevolently at the flower girl. "I had enough of this bullshit! Who are you people?!"

Aeris simply smiled at the angered ninja."This is my friend, Sora and I'm Aeris...I live around here." The flower girl replied. I turned to her with a baffled look planted on my face. _'Aeris? Why does that name sound familiar? Where have I heard it?' _A sharp surge of pain suddenly inflicted my head as a flashback of a woman with long-brown hair, hugging an infant appeared. I couldn't tell who it was...but it was like a fresh memory. I could sense that it happened sometime during my life...but when, was my question.

_"Sora...I'm searching for you."_

I opened my eyes. It was that voice I kept hearing. "Who's there? Come on out...I-I'm not scared of you!" I lied. I was scared in my mind; my knees were all shaky and my throat felt dry. I wasn't in the forest glen with Aeris and the others anymore...I was all alone in a dimension that had absolutely nothing. All I could see was white from top to bottom, left to right. I felt like I was confined in one of those white rooms where crazy people are kept in. I ran around trying to find an exit somewhere but to no luck.

_"Please, don't leave just yet. I want more time with you." _

I turned around. There was no-one. "Who are you? What do you want with me?" I replied back.  
I felt a sudden warmth grab me from behind. I turned around and noticed a jade-green shadow hugging me. A familiar feeling coursed through my body as time slowly passed...it felt so much like when Aeris hugged me; a mother tenderly holding her child in her arms. _'Why do I feel this way?'_ I thought to myself. _'My mother is back on the Destiny Islands. It couldn't possibly her...' _I tried to think of her in my head but it didn't work. I couldn't bring her image into my mind...am I going crazy?

_"The woman you speak of is not your actual mother, Sora."_

My eyes jerked open. I shoved the shadow off of me and glared at it. I never felt so angry before.  
"How would you know?! You don't know my mother!!" I screamed.

_"But Sora...I am your mother..."_

I felt my pupils dilate from those six-words. "What?" I managed to say from my state of shock. "How can it be?"  
Another surge of pain inflicted my head as another flashback of that woman and her baby appeared in my mind. She was running from a mob of metal-armored guards in a small town that had a rusted rocket in the distance. I still couldn't see her face but her attire and her chesnut-colored-hair seemed so familiar. "Wench! Come back here!" Cried one of the soliders. The woman didn't hesitate and kept running; but when she neared a corner she bumped into a man with a white-suit and blonde hair which was slicked back except for a small piece that dangled next to his right eye. I heard a soft gasp escape from her lips as he gripped one of her wrists.

"You run pretty fast for a female. I'm impressed." He said.

The woman tried to pull herself apart from him but to no avail. He was too strong for her. "Release me!" She shouted, still trying to break free.  
"I might just do that if you give me something in return." The blonde man grabbed the small bundle from her arms and threw her on the ground. He looked inside the covers and found a baby boy. "I see you and your bodyguard have been busy these past few months." He smiled as the infant stared hard at him with piercing blue eyes. "I see that he has the same eyes as his father." He finished before handing back the baby to his mother.

"...Thank you..." She mumbled softly.

Rufus ran his hand threw his gelled hair and started walking the opposite direction of where the woman stood. "Whatever." He grunted.  
"You are no longer needed by Shrina Inc. now that I'm in charge. Every command that my father once said is permantly terminated, including his orders for your capture, **Aerith**."  
My eyes widened once again as I heard Rufus say her name. '_Aerith?'_ The young woman from Traverse Town that I met a few weeks ago is the woman in my flashbacks? But what is my relations with her? Surely I couldn't be... "Is that infant supposed to be me when I was a baby?"

_"Yes, Sora. But I'm not really the Aerith you speak of...I am Aeri---"_

Before she could finish...a surge of immense pain started inflicting my head again. It was far worse than the other two and I heard another female voice. It wasn't like the previous one; it held bitterness and fury. _'What is it you want of me?'_ I asked in my head.

_"I want the last Cetra-heir to fall into the abbys of my fury!"_

My world truned completely black after I heard her ear-shattering scream. I remember her voice...it was Jenova.

* * *

**A/N:** Now I hope this chapter really kept you guessing! I had my friend come over and read. She went totally into the whole thinking process and kept asking questions like... "How could there be three Aerith's??" "How did Sora remember Jenova?" Well if it's the same question you have...don't worry the next chapter will definately reveal all of that. :)


End file.
